


Tried As An Adult

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Community: fornicari, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-09
Updated: 2006-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamato doesn't treat Ban like a kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tried As An Adult

**Author's Note:**

> A double drabble for the first times prompt on fornicari. Betaed and titled by Eliza.

"Don't treat me like a kid," Ban snaps, when Yamato bends and kisses him on the forehead, like he does Himiko. Ban wraps those fine-boned, deadly hands around Yamato's lapels, yanks him down; Yamato goes willingly, takes the kiss Ban almost shoves at him, takes more.

And Ban's no kid, but he is young, and scared enough to be angry about it, so Yamato takes advantage of his own languid image, moves at a pace Ban curses him for, but doesn't fight. Ban doesn't fight him, though Yamato can feel the tension in Ban's body when he strips him, takes his glasses, takes his clothes, lays him down and explores. He's wanted to do this since he first found Ban in the vault of the company he'd come to rob, and he'd wondered if this pretty boy was part of what he'd been hired to steal, before the jagan hit him. But in jagan and life both, he used the puppet poison, and the minute ended with Ban still staring at him with wide, breathtaking eyes.

Ban's staring at him now, looking almost as shocked, but happier about it.

"Don't treat me like a kid," he said. Yamato doesn't.


End file.
